Artemis Fowl 4: The Return of Lost Memories
by Stina2007
Summary: Set after EC the memories return to both Butler and Artemis
1. The Surprise

AN: This is my first fan fic ever so don't poke fun at it. I am only a teenager that is a huge fan of Artemis Fowl books. I just bought Eternity Code and I give it 2 thumbs down because it's the last of the series, which is not cool at all. Like I am about to say this is my first fic and my original idea. I will try to update or add on to the story as much as I can. In the meantime.just hold on. Please tell me how you think of it!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay people, you know the routine: I DO NOT own Artemis Fowl and any of the characters out of the book. Nor do I own any story settings or anything whatsoever. But I do know this, If I were Eoin Colfer, may I remind you that I am not, I would keep adding on to the Artemis Fowl series and would like to know.where the heck is the movie?!  
  
Artemis Fowl 4: The Return of the Lost Memories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Excellent!", Artemis said murmured sarcastically. I am having one of those dreams again.the ones that I can't seem to put a thumb on. Better see what Domovoi can do. "Domovoi, are still up at this hour?"  
  
"Anything I can do for you Artemis?"  
  
"I am not so sure if you can, old friend. I was just wondering if you have spoken to your contact about those mirrored lenses we found?"  
  
"Actually, yes I have. Unfortunately, he keeps insisting that it was me who placed the order."  
  
"I guess we'll have to look into it then before my parents come back from Europe."  
  
At that very moment, the intercom in hall started to chime, notifying the residents of Fowl Manor that they were to be expecting company. Immediately after, Butler and Artemis walked side by side ,though Butler was a foot or two behind, to the security room. To their surprise, they saw a short little man walking up the road to the manor.  
  
"Well, visitors at this hour..It must be something important if he's walking, or so I think."  
  
"I think we shall have a look-see then"  
  
"No Domovoi, we should upon the mechanical gates and make him welcomed. I have a very odd suspicion that I know this man."  
  
"As you wish, Artemis", Butler said walking toward the switch board that controlled the entrances and exits to the manor.  
  
But soon after, the man was already at the door closing his mouth with his hands and then buttoning up his back flap.  
  
"That was a bit bizarre, don't you think so Butler?"  
  
"I couldn't agree more with you"  
  
Together, they walked as fast as the both of them could toward the front door. Finally, when they got to the front door their visitor was already in the parlor casually waiting.  
  
"Shall I take him?", hissed Butler.  
  
"No, at least not yet, he doesn't pose as a threat to any of us. Even I could take him If I really wanted to."  
  
To be continued..  
  
AN: Please Read and Review! 


	2. The Visitor

Chapter 2  
  
"Ah...Artemis, How long has it been since we have last seen each other? Almost a year now, right?", Inquired the short man.  
  
At this Artemis walked forward towards his guest and asks:  
  
"Excuse me, I don't you've introduced yourself.", said Artemis.  
  
"My name is Mu..." Said the visitor without finishing. "May I also add that he walked through security like if it was nothing." added Butler.  
  
"Yes and that too shall be answered as well."  
  
"Ok first of all, my name is Mulch. Several months ago you gave me a necklace that had a gold disc attached to it so that it could be brought back to you. In exchange, you got me out of Howler's Peak..which you'll remember after your memories come back. Oh, I almost forgot, I got in here by eating through the dirt. A tad bit dry I might add but it was loaded with minerals and."  
  
"Mulch, may I please see the disc?" asked Artemis impatiently.  
  
At this Mulch pulled out a very familiar looking necklace. It was mostly a leather cord until the part with the gold disc. Butler walked forward to collect the disc and handed it to his master.  
  
"Thank you, Domovoi" said Artemis fully calmed down. "We must head to the Lab at once. If you wish to do so, you may follow us into my laboratory. We'll have a little chat there as well."  
  
Once down countless of corridors and hall ways and up one flight of stairs, they finally reached their point of destination. The lab was filed with computers, which two years ago had numerous of websites up so that Artemis and Butler could receive the latest updates on Artemis Fowl I's disappearance.  
  
"Have a seat hear, Mr." said Butler without the slightest bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Diggums, but I prefer Mulch."  
  
While the two were talking. Artemis discovered that the disc was painted over. Hmmm, thought Artemis as he popped in the now CD in to the hard drive. He was expecting numerous files but there was only one. It was titled "The People". And as soon as he opened it, a slide point started to play.  
  
"What the.." Whispered Artemis. But before he could finish one of those immature phrases he could have thought of, he fainted. 


End file.
